Nature
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: Melancholy- "sadness that lasts for a long period of time, often without any obvious reason." Seventeen takes the afternoon to chill and do nothing out in the middle of a forest. Mirai Timeline. One-shot.


**A/N** : After watching Z again and Super, I couldn't help but think how Eighteen and Seventeen are happier… more content? Maybe that's me being a sentimental sap and thinking that good people would automatically be happier. Nonetheless, this came to me because of that, and I decided to write it down before it left me. This isn't my first story idea for Seventeen, but it's the first I've written down. Could probably be better, but that's not here or there.

Future Trunks' timeline but no specific timeframe within that. It could be whenever when they were still alive.

Rated T for some language and violence at the end.

 **Disclaimer** : Mm… nope. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, etc.

* * *

Nature was quiet, still. Trees ringed around him, their leaves a vibrant green for the summer season. For someone who was used to destruction, it was odd that he found some peace from it. There were no screaming humans or stupid half-Saiyan brats to worry about. It was just… quiet. The change of atmosphere was nice. No doubt in a half hour or so, he would want to blow something up again, but that was later. Now, Seventeen laid on his back, hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky.

A bird flitted past his vision, tweeting its song without a care in the world. His blue eyes caught it for a second before it disappeared in a tree. Lazily, the forever teenager raised his hand to blast it to bits. For a small being, the bird was happy with itself, in this world that went to hell.

And he had really been spending too long out here if he was jealous of a stupid bird. A heavy sigh escaped him, and the cyborg lowered his arm back to the ground. He wondered what his sister was doing. She said something about girl stuff, and for her, that meant she was most likely hitting up the mall (literally) and raiding it for clothes.

That. That sounded boring. Thus, Seventeen had retreated from the city they were tormenting for the day, and had found himself in the middle of nowhere. While he imagined blowing up birds, the different scenery did help stave some of his restlessness.

He remained still for so long that a squirrel ventured up to him. The small creature pawed at his leg, and the black-haired young man shooed it. "Go away." Unfortunately, he forgot he put nuts in his pocket. The squirrel pushed aside his holster and dug inside. It was a new level of bizarre that Seventeen refrained from crushing the animal's skull.

The rodent had claimed its prize and was nibbling on it. Seventeen sighed. "I am not motivated to do anything today… Damn, I'm bored."

The peace started to itch at the back of his mind. This was why he and his sister caused havoc in the world. There was not enough excitement otherwise. What was he supposed to do? Watch birds all day? He sat up and gazed around. Green was a nicer color than the grey in the city. He could say that. He would rather be around green.

Maybe he should suggest to Eighteen that they find a cabin in the woods to steal.

"Seventeen!"

He chuckled. "Speak of the devil." Even without the blonde flash of hair that caught his vision, he would know who it was. No one referred to them so casually except each other. No one else dared.

"What's up, sis?" He rested an elbow on his knee and twisted around toward her. No new outfits, so she must not have found one she liked. The miffed expression on her face confirmed that. He smirked.

"I was looking everywhere for you. You know we can't sense energy readings." Eighteen marched over. She scowled, sitting down next to him.

He could sense her mood, and that was sour. Perfect. He loved riling her up. It was like when they were kids, but now no one could tell them to shut up. "Aw, were you worried about me?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out the remaining nuts. Crushing them in his fist, a malicious glint appeared in his eyes. "You know no one can hurt us. We're unbeatable." The dust from his hand sprinkled to the ground as he let it go. The squirrel squeaked curiously and prodded at it, picking one of the larger pieces of to continue nibbling.

"As if. I know that, idiot. We're untouchable." She glared at his new small friend and then turned her eyes to him. "I do not appreciate spending the last hour, though, trying to find you and wasting my time."

He flopped on his back and scoffed. "It's hide-and-seek. Lighten up. You've been way too uptight." She hummed, and Seventeen counted that as a win. If she did not give an immediate response, she knew he was right. Of' course, he believed he always was.

However, his sister did have her brilliant moments. Seventeen never claimed to be humble, so he thought that most of those were granted to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The peace and stillness returned. Seventeen did not know if it was more content with the feeling with or without company.

"Hey, just imagine for a second. What would you do if we never did this?" He waved his hand in the air, toward the nearest city. One of hundreds in ruins.

"What brought this on?" Eighteen ran her fingers through her hair, glancing at it and brushing a few specks of dirt off. It showed more in her light locks. The thought caused him to smirk.

"I dunno. Eventually, we're going to run out of people to torment and nothing to entertain us. Life will become boring after that."

She huffed and brought her knees to her chest. For a second, Seventeen saw a small girl daring the world to defy her as she huddled into the smallest position possible. The sight disappeared a second later. It might as well. Those were memories thrown against the wind. He was no longer a small boy backed up against the wall either.

"I have no idea. We never considered or took time to after Doctor Gero and what he made us into."

"Hm." He mumbled an agreement.

"What about you?" Eighteen flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

He shrugged. He had no idea either. Seventeen closed his eyes. The sunlight brushed against his face, a warm comfort that did not feel proper on his toughened skin. Screw proper. It did feel right.

Cool blue eyes opened, and he glanced at his sister. "I want a cabin."

"Of' course you do."

X_X

Seventeen walked down the trail the next day, again finding contentment at the leisure activity. Maybe he could find a cabin, or some homey place in the woods. A shrill cry interrupted his thoughts. Not a human one, that would not have registered or mattered on his radar. He strolled in the direction the sound came from.

"I think we got it. This should feed the family, don't you think?"

"Yah! Mom will be proud of us."

The artificial human paused behind a tree. A pair of what he guessed was brothers were cooing over an injured bird at their feet. Not the same one he saw yesterday, this was bigger. He saw how it could feed someone proper. It appeared they shot it with a projectile, maybe an arrow. He would have heard a gunshot. One of them was about to put the creature out of its misery when he stepped out of his hiding spot.

The two stammered in fear. "It-it's…" "Y-you…"

He had no patience for this. He fired a blast through one of the man's chest, throwing him against the tree. The red from the blood overlapped the green. That pissed him off.

"You humans do leave a mess. Why can't you stay in your devastated cities and leave nature alone?" The taller man made a run for it. Seventeen shook his head. "You never learn." He jumped at him, kneeing the back. That done, he grabbed him behind and crushed his windpipe.

Leaving the bodies, he stepped up to the injured bird. It would probably die from its injuries. Despite this, the cyborg was not in the mood to end its life. "I'll give you a shot." The being with infinite energy reserves, he easily passed some of it on to the winged creature. The bird used the newfound strength to take off in the air. Maybe it was not as injured as he thought. He smiled. Tough little devil, just like him.

"I'm in a good mood, but I'll be in a better mood if you led me to a cool place to camp out around here…"

* * *

 **A/N** : The guy is an asshole, but I do pity him. They never took the chance to find out what a normal life would have granted them. Seventeen's nonchalance and arrogance was interesting to try to get right. Even before Cell was defeated, he shows a few moments (like his disdain with islands being destroyed during his fight with Piccolo) where it's clear the best place he belongs is miles from the nearest civilization and idiot people in general.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, if you feel so kind :)


End file.
